


stargazing

by kylo_rad



Series: i'll give you the stars (The Force Awakens High School AU) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, extremely sweet, the gays in space go on a first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylo_rad/pseuds/kylo_rad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn go on their first proper date together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The next morning, Finn was high on life. Going downstairs to grab his breakfast, he awkwardly avoided the two other teenagers in the dining room who all go to the rival school of Resistance High, Our Lady of the First Order. They were always together, and Finn always felt intimidated by their presence, so he stuck to the opposite end of the table. After changing into dark jeans, black t shirt and sneakers, Finn tentatively slid Poe’s leather jacket on, inhaling the faint scent of the other boy left imprinted in the material. 

Grabbing his backpack, and grabbing his phone from the charger, he swung his door open, only to be surprised by Rey, leaning against the doorframe, seemingly waiting for him. Rey often liked to walk to and from school by herself, which was fine with Finn, he saw her everyday regardless, but the smile on her face and her presence at his doorstep made him feel a little uneasy.

“What have I done this time?” He huffed, sliding past her and walking down the hallway, her following behind him.

“Oh nothing. I just like to torment you occasionally.” She chuckled, as they walked down the stairs. “How was your little midnight serenade?”

Almost tripping over his own feet in surprise, Finn exclaimed, “How did you- When did you - Huh?”

“Who do you think told Poe where your room was?” She said, hitting his shoulder playfully as she overtook him. As Finn overcame his initial shock, he followed Rey down to the front door, jumping in front of her to grab the door.

“Have I told you recently how much I love you?” Finn said to her. 

Rey, bursting out into spontaneous laughter, “Save that sappiness for your boy, Finn.”

\----

It would’ve been a dramatic understatement to say that Finn got a few weird looks on his entrance at school today. Everyone in hallway was staring, not at him, but at Poe’s jacket which he was currently wearing, a big flashing light promoting the fact that something had happened. But this didn’t bother Finn, for him the jacket protected him from the jealous sideways glances and the whispers from other students, covering him like an emotional stealth blanket. Rey giving death glares to anyone who looked at Finn funny helped as well.

As Finn entered his classroom, currently half full with students, an eery silence fell upon the groups of people previously chatting. Poe’s friends sent him confused stares, as both he and Rey sat down towards the back of the class. Trying as hard to look as innocent as possible, he pulled a book from his bag and went about quietly distracting himself from the horde of gossip most likely occurring at this very second.

A few minutes before the bell was due to ring, Finn’s reading was interrupted by a chorus of wistful sighing in the hallway. The ‘Awws’ travelled down the corridor until they reached his classroom, where a familiar orange and white corgi was waltzing in by himself. Walking tentatively in front of the class, the dog looked around, until seeing Finn at the back. Bouncing along playfully, BB-8 jumped up at Finn’s leg, happy to see him.

“Hey buddy, where’s your owner?” Finn chuckled, ruffling the dog’s head. 

“Finn, I think there’s something stuck in his collar.” Rey pointed out, audibly trying to hold in her laughter at the situation. Finn brought his hand to said collar, and indeed, found a slip of paper lodged safely in between material and fur. He took it out and opened it, a blush quickly filling his face as he read the handwritten note.

_10pm tomorrow. I’ll be waiting at your window again, Rapunzel. ;)_

Quickly folding the note up and stuffing it in his pocket before Rey stole it off him, he heard the sound of the bell from the speakers.

“BB-8, I told you not to run off, you silly dog!” Poe said from the doorway. The dog, realising his owner was there, bounded over to him. Picking him up, Poe waved to his friends over the other side of the classroom, all the while sending a wink in Finn’s direction.

 _Oh god._ Finn thought, burying his face in his hands. _This boy will literally be the death of me._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at 8:30pm, Finn was wracked with nerves. He barely ate anything at dinner, and went straight back up to his room when he was finished, pacing around anxiously awaiting the clock to strike 9.

He was wearing the nicest clothes he owned, a pair of black skinny cut jeans, a soft grey shirt, converses and a simple black hoodie, Poe’s leather jacket sitting on the back of Finn’s desk chair. He and the jacket had been inseparable since Poe’s confession two nights ago. Finn thought that he might become too attached to this item of clothing that wasn’t even his, but he told himself he would return it tonight.

 _Tonight..._ His thoughts wandered back to those of their impending meeting. Finn felt an increasing sense of trepidation that tonight may not go well, having no previous experience in romantic relationships. He had kissed someone else before, in fact, it was Rey. When her parents dropped her off at their old orphanage, when both her and Finn were 5, she was a mess of tears and anger for several weeks after their promise to come back for her obviously fell through. Finn, in an effort to make her feel better, went looking for her one night after dinner with some sweets he took from the jar in the orphanage’s office.

Finding Rey curled up in her room, sobbing, Finn gave her some of the purloined candy, a peace treaty between the two orphans. They sat in silence, eating the small handful of chocolate and sweets, the sound of crumpled foil wrappers filling the room.

“Where’s your family?” Rey asked softly.

Hesitant to answer, Finn simply replied, “I don’t have one.”

Whether it was a show of fleeting feelings or a way to console the boy, Rey quickly grabbed his face and planted a small peck on Finn’s lips. They continued to sit in silence that night, staring out her window at the dark night sky. They never talked of the occurrence, and Rey had made it abundantly clear that she was not interested in him whatsoever. Rey was his partner in crime, best friend, and to him, practically his sister.

Apart from that night, Finn had not kissed another person before Poe. His primary and first few years of high school were uneventful, and he didn’t have the wish to pursue a relationship with anyone. Of course, transferring to Resistance High and meeting Poe had significantly changed his views on relationships, as was evident from his nervousness towards this first date.

He did not begin to know Poe’s past history in relationships, but being as handsome and popular as he was, something must have happened. What if I’m not enough for him? Finn thought, miserably, sitting on his bed absorbed in thought he barely realised his phone alerting him to a text message. Pulling it out of his hoodie pocket, he realised the time was 10:01pm.

 **Poe (10:01pm)** : _I’m here._

Grabbing Poe’s jacket, Finn looked out the window to see Poe leaning against his car parked out the front of the home. As Poe saw him peering out the window, he raised his hand in greeting, a warm smile on his face. Practically running out the door, he passed Rey, apparently waiting at the stairwell to watch his departure.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” She shouted down to him as Finn bounded down the stairs.

“What does that inhibit, exactly? You stole a guy's dog to get him to ask me out!” Finn yelled back, reaching the end of the stairs and heading to the front door.

“Oh shut up and go make out with your boyfriend.” She told him.

Finn quickly ran back, and shouted up at Rey, “He’s not my boyfriend!” 

“Yet!” She laughed as Finn took off for the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Poe was sitting in his room, patiently waiting for the time to be close enough to 10pm to be able to leave his house without creepily idling outside Finn’s place of residence for several minutes. This was not an easy task, as his eagerness to take Finn out was invading his every thought, filling his brain with endless ‘What If’ questions.

 _What if he doesn’t where I’m taking him?_ What if the weather goes bad? What if I accidentally do something stupid? It was in these moments that he really wished his mother was there to console him, but she was abroad and probably busy at this moment.

Poe never thought after acquiring Rey’s number through her dognapping of BB-8 that he would’ve actually talked to her after the incident. Luckily it seemed as if the girl was as invested in helping Poe win over Finn as he was. After calling her for the ginormous favour of telling him which window was Finn’s, they periodically texted each other, with the subject mostly being the dark skinned boy.

 **Rey (9:33pm)** : _Dude, Finn’s been pacing in his room for a good hour. I can hear it, and I’m in the other end of the freaking building. You’re both nervous, get over it. ;P_

 **Poe (9:34pm)** : _I see you have a degree in counseling others, Rey. That was some GREAT advice. ;P_

 **Rey (9:34pm)** : _Tone the sarcasm down, mister, or I’ll come and steal BB-8 away from you again. He was great company, and certainly more intelligent than you two dorks._

 **Poe (9:34pm)** : _Oh, haha, very funny. Speaking of which, how the hell did you get into my house to steal him???_

 **Rey (9:35pm)** : _I’m afraid that’s on a need-to-know only basis, chum. And you, don’t need to know!! :P_

Putting his phone back in his jacket pocket, he wondered if Finn was still wearing his jacket. It felt funny yesterday when he showed up to school without the infamous leather jacket had accompanied Poe most places since the day he got it as a present from his mother. Most days, he would wear a comfy pair of jeans, his boots, and a t-shirt, with his leather jacket layered on top, which he was wearing tonight, minus the jacket. It was comfy, versatile and, most importantly, suited him very well. He never lent anyone his jacket. Period.

In his 18 years on this planet, Poe Dameron had, of course, had romantic relationships with others. His high school days were peppered with admirers and romances, mainly with men. Poe’s sexuality, he decided early on, was nobody's goddamn business but his own, and he would pursue whoever the hell he wanted. That being said, going out with a member of the same sex always seemed to attract unwanted attention from others, and thus he would keep his romantic life away from his friends or classmates.

However, upon seeing Finn for the first time, Poe wanted to throw his insecurities to the wind and ask him out right on the spot. Holding hands in the corridors, sneaky janitor's closet make out sessions, dates that he would never want to end, Poe wanted all of this with Finn. Of course, he had to spend years psyching himself up enough to bet on the fact Finn would like dogs, and also like him. Fortunately for him, it seemed like Poe had luck when it came to those two things.

He knew very little about Finn, besides his first name and the fact he lived in an orphanage. Poe didn’t even know his last name, he had never heard it come up in conversation. Despite seemingly knowing next to nothing about each other, Poe and Finn had been practically inseparable for the past week. And now, the first date Poe had been wanting for years, had finally arrived.

Realising that he should be leaving soon, Poe grabbed his orange hoodie from the bed, and ran downstairs to grab the basket and blanket he left on the kitchen counter in preparation for the date. Walking through the living room, where BB-8 was adorable curled up in his beanbag, he ruffled the dog’s head as he said goodbye.

Grabbing his keys from the table near the door, he locked the front door behind him as he went to his car. Hiding the basket in the back seat, to surprise Finn, he started the car and backed out onto the deserted street, on the way to see his date.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking out the front door, Finn greeted Poe with a small wave as he walked toward him eagerly. Reaching him, Finn held out Poe’s leather jacket for him.

Poe took it from him, but instead of putting it on himself, he threw it over Finn, like the other night. Smiling, “Keep it on, it suits you.”

A faint blush coloured Finn’s cheek at the sentiment, as he put on the jacket properly over his hoodie. Poe opened the passenger side door, motioning for Finn to get in.

“Your carriage awaits.” Poe said, the brightest smile in the world currently lighting up his handsome face. Finn gladly got into the car, doing up his seatbelt as Poe closed the door behind him. Walking around, Poe got in the driver's seat side, turning the car on and taking off. The car was pleasantly warm, whether that was from Poe’s presence or the heaters, Finn wasn’t quite sure

“So, where are you taking me?” Finn asked tentatively, a slight crack of nervousness invading his voice.

Poe smirked at him slightly, turning a corner into another street, “You’ll have to see when we get there! It’s a bit of a surprise.”

“Sneaking out in the night for surprise date, how clichéd.” Finn teased, to which Poe chuckled softly.

“Don’t worry, this isn’t my ploy to sneak off and have my way with you in the middle of nowhere... Unless you wanted that.” Poe winked at Finn, causing a run of shivers down the boy’s spine. They turned another corner, going up a hill. “We’re almost there.”

The hill went on, climbing up and up, glowing orange streetlights lighting both their faces. As they reached the crest of the hill, Poe pulled up into an adjacent parking lot, turning off the car. Turning to smile at Finn as he opened his door, Poe got out and opened one of the back doors to grab his secretly stashed picnic supplies. Finn got out to get a better look around, only to see that they were at the park overlooking the city they called home. A deserted playground was nearby, and lush green grass slightly wet with winter moisture covered the extent of the hill. Above them, a perfect view of the sweeping night sky, hundreds of twinkling stars framing the darkness.

“Good choice?” Poe asked, standing next to Finn, gesturing to the picnic equipment with a smile. Finn, overcome with sentiment, simply dove in and kissed Poe sweetly, adolescent emotion filling the space between them perfectly.

“I love it.” Finn said quietly. Linking their arms together, they both set off down into the soft grass, Poe laying a tartan picnic blanket, which they sat down together on.

“I bought a lot of different things, because I wasn’t sure what you’d like.” Poe admitted, taking out packets of grapes, strawberries, and biscuits. He held up a thermos. “Hot chocolate?”

Finn nodded in silent approval, as Poe poured them both mugs of the warm drink, a welcome comfort in the winter weather.

“I’m just glad the weather was nice tonight, or my plans would’ve been ruined.” Poe chuckled.

“Do you come up here often?” Finn asked after taking a sip of hot chocolate

“I used to, with my mum. She’s an air force pilot, always loved looking at the sky with her.” Poe looked up wistfully. “But she’s almost always away, so I live by myself mostly.”

“Must be lonely, being on your own in that big house.” Finn said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Not really, I have BB-8. And I have lots of people who are special to me, so I never really feel alone.” Poe smiled at Finn, locking eyes with him. “How about you? Do you like stargazing?”

Finn sighed fondly, “Yeah, Rey and I used to climb out onto the roof of our old orphanage, the one we were at before we were moved here. We used to watch the sunrise, and try and find the constellations.”

“You’ve known Rey for a long time then?” Poe asked, a little hesitantly.

“I’ve known her since she was dropped off at the orphanage when we were both 5. I’ve been in the system all my life, she was the first real ‘family’ I had.” Finn said, looking into his mug of hot chocolate. Poe was looking at the other boy, completely in awe of his openness, his heart feeling heavy with emotion. “I was abandoned by my family when I was young, left with an orphanage with nothing but my first name. Legally, my last name is Doe, like the name they use on unidentified people in hospitals, but I don’t use it. To myself, and everyone else, I’m just Finn.”

Finn looked up to see Poe staring at him, enraptured in his words. Awkwardly stuttering, Finn said, “I’m sorry for rambling.”

Poe reached one of his hands out to hold onto Finn’s shoulder. “Don’t apologise for a second, Finn. None of that is your fault. We can’t help whatever was out of our control. And hey, you’re here now, that’s all that matters, right?”

Finn nodded, heart racing at a hundred miles a minute.

“Now, you have to try these strawberries. They’re from my garden.” Poe said, lightening the mood significantly. He reached into the ziplock bag, pulling out a bright red berry, and moving it towards Finn’s lips. Slowly taking a bite from the fruit, the two shared an intense moment of eye contact, as Finn ate the strawberry from Poe’s fingers. It was, undeniably, the sexiest thing Poe had ever experienced.

Abandoning the fruit, Poe lunged over and locked lips with Finn, cupping the back of the other boys head with his hand. Willingly leaning into the kiss, Finn was drowning in the sweetness of Poe’s affection, swept away by him completely. Poe tentatively tried to deepen the kiss, which Finn more than gratefully accepted, opening up to him. Poe could taste the faint hint of strawberry still coating Finn’s mouth, intoxicating him with it’s sweetness.

Eventually needing to pull back from air, the boys separated, panting slightly. Poe’s face cracked into a smile and a soft laugh filled the space between them, gently growing into a fit of musical laughter from the pair of them.

Spending hours staring at the stars, Poe’s arms around Finn protectively, as they tried to count the constellations, Finn thought of how lucky he was to have such a kind, caring man with him tonight. He wished on the stars above them that this moment could stretch on forever, and that they would never need to return to the city below them. That they could live off the stars and each other’s warmth for the rest of time, because in Finn’s mind, that would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I have a couple more fics planned, so subscribe if you want to see more of these two.  
> Also, I'm on tumblr as kylo-rad, if you want to hit me up :)


End file.
